


Warrior

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Happy Ending?, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, The Cage, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: When the Winchester's let Gabriel go after the whole TV land incident, Gabriel thought he'd just try to move on with his life. But the Winchester's seem to have a way of ruining someone's life. Gabriel's chucked back into the action and feeling way more protective and fond over Sam then he ever though he would. Will he be able to help Sam?





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Liv who has rudely ditched me for some holiday. It's kind of a mess but I was getting some major Sam in season 5 feels so i put together this... thing. Sooo... hope ya like it.
> 
> And as usual, I own nothing but my (many) mistakes.

_Oh my love, how you've suffered,_

_All that unjust pain that tried to define you._

_How you've hurt and how you've cried,_

_Cried for better, cried for love._

_And in times when it seems better,_

_It is still so painful._

_You suppose it could be worse,_

_But my sweet warrior, that doesn't mean that this is good._

_A fighter, a soldier, a survivor,_

_Let me share your pain._

* * *

“He didn’t die from the stake… and he’s way more powerful than any other trickster…” Sam said.

“So you think this isn’t a trickster…. You think it’s…” Dean trailed off.

Sam nodded grimly, “I think we should get some holy oil.”

 

* * *

 

The Archangel Gabriel.

He stood in front of Sam and Dean a picture of poise in a less then favourable situation. He remained snarky and cocky yet Sam sensed something beneath that. A pure sadness and longing for a forgotten time. A time when his family was still a family.

A conversation pursued, but the words meant nothing.

What did matter was the curious way Sam Winchester was looking at him, a mixture of pity and anger.

Gabriel laughed it off and continued his speech.

The only fear he felt was when he momentarily believed that they were going to leave him in the ring of holy fire. When Dean’s snide reply came, he paid no attention to him but again to the younger Winchester’s expression. It was now a mix of bemusement and complete and absolute sorrow.

He stood in the downpour of water and watched as bright flames flickered into non-existence.

They let him go. Why? He didn’t know. It was as if they were mocking him for his relentless captures and exploits of the Winchester brothers… especially Sam.

The idea that they could just let him go, no repercussions, no nothing. It was absurd.

Gabriel just took his luck and flew away. He’d already gotten involved enough in this messed up apocalypse. 

 

* * *

 

Time had passed. Gabriel’s confusion had festered into anger. He was sure that it was Sam’s idea to let him go, he was trying to make him feel guilty.

Gabriel became borderline obsessive trying to work out what was going on and finally came to the conclusion to find the younger Winchester.

The Winchester’s were hidden from angels by Castiel, but not Tricksters. A little bit of this and a little bit of that and Gabriel was able to find where Sam was.

He found him at a crappy motel alone.

He was sitting on the bed and something about this whole setup unnerved Gabriel. He didn’t barge in but instead sneaked in, watching silently and unseen from the side.

Sam sat on the bed, barely blinking, barely moving and barely breathing. He was holding a gun in his hands. He moved his head down looking into his lap, considering the gun.

As if it was in slow motion, Sam seemed to raise the gun a bit higher. It took longer than Gabriel would like to admit for him to realise what was going on.

He immediately appeared in front of Sam, “Jeez kid, what’re you doing?” he said snatching the gun out of Sam’s hands.

“Gabriel?” Sam said aghast, “What the hell are you doing here?” Sam had stood up and was standing in defence.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Well I _was_ here for just a friendly chat… I guess it was good I came around.”

“Meaning?” glared Sam.

“Meaning if I had come a few minutes later I would have had a different scene in front of me. A little more bloody and dead scene.”

Sam continued to glare, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now get out.”

“I mean killing yourself, really? I suppose you’re just tired. The boy who started the apocalypse wanted to take a coward’s way out, how strange. You know most people try and fix the mistakes they make, not give up”

“What do you think this was?” Sam growled.

Gabriel peered at Sam, “What do you mean?”

“What will the devil do if he has no vessel?”

Gabriel scoffed, “You don’t think my brother would just bring you back? Not only would it make you dying pointless but it also means he’s be able to find you easier.”

“I know that.” Sam said sharply, “I just… I just wanted to try…” He said his voice going softer.

“Sam,” Gabriel said his voice uncharacteristically kind losing all the snark that seemed to always be there.

“This isn’t your decision. This is not your choice. And this is not your business. So get out.” Sam glared.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“What’s it to you?”

Gabriel sighed, “Is Dean coming back?”

“Probably,”

“And if I leave will you try to kill yourself again?”

“Haven’t decided yet,” Sam said dryly.

“You realise that I’m an Archangel, like an actual real life all powerful archangel!” Gabriel said incredulously.

“Your point?”

“My point?” Gabriel wiped a tired hand over his face, “Kid, I’m stronger then you yet you’re still acting like you’re in charge here!” 

Sam scoffed, “What you think I’m scared of you?”

“I think that you’re not an idiot, well mostly, and that you know that if I don’t want something then it won’t happen.”

“And you don’t want me dead? You would actually waste time and energy on making sure I don’t die?” Sam said with a huff of a laugh.

“Don’t sell yourself so short kiddo,” Gabriel said seriously.

Sam frowned at the earnest face and ignored what Gabriel had said, “Why’d you even come here?”

Gabriel sighed, “I actually wanted to talk to you… I wasn’t expecting this whole show.”

“Talk to me, why?”

“You and your goon brother let me go.”

“And?”

“And!” Gabriel said astounded, “And… I literally murdered your brother over a hundred times and made you relive it. I then proceeded by forcing you to live without your brother for six months and tried to trick you into murdering Bobby, your only really parental figure, to find me, which you did despite the fact you knew it was me. And then, if that wasn’t enough, I sent you into T.V. land and pretty much tortured you there!” Gabriel whined.

Sam smirked, “You’re not painting yourself a great picture there, are you?”

Gabriel looked at Sam in disbelief, “That’s it?”

Sam shrugged, “What else do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know! Maybe something along the lines of I hate you and I’m going to murder you and feed you to your closest friends and then murder them?”

Sam frowned trying not to laugh, “Well that seems a little melodramatic.”

“What is wrong with you?” Gabriel asked exasperatedly.

“A few things, you’ll have to be a bit more specific.” Sam said now visibly smirking.

“Why aren’t you getting angry at me, all the things I did to you…”

Sam shrugged, “Sounds like you already blame yourself enough for the both of us.” He said calmly.

Gabriel gawped at Sam but couldn’t seem to form any words.

Sam sighed, “Look, if Dean was here he’d already be trying his ass in killing you. Everything you’ve done, everything you are is a hell of good reason for him to kill you… But… but I just… I kinda see your reasoning behind it all…” Sam shrugged again, “So yeah, we let you go and yeah I’m not going to dramatically try and fail to kill you.”

Suddenly the jingling sound of keys was heard. Gabriel and Sam both looked over to the door and then back at each other.

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly and Gabriel frowned.

“Stay alive Winchester,” he said before disappearing.

“Hey,” Dean said as he walked in with a bag of food, “All good here?”

Sam stealthily hid his gun from out of sight and gave Dean a small smile, “Yeah all good.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, you’re a weird kid,” Gabriel said appearing out of nowhere.

Sam jumped and glared over at the smirking figure, “How’d you even find me?”

“I may be a big bad Archangel but that doesn’t mean I lied about being a Trickster as well.”

“So you just used Trickster magic?”

“Well more Loki god magic, but anyway, how have you been?”

Sam peered over at Gabriel bemused, “Pardon?”

“How have you been, you were looking a little stressed out last time we talked,” Gabriel said, concerned.

“Yeah I’ve been great, nothing like trying to stop the apocalypse you started with a brother who hates you to de-stress.”

“You think Dean hates you?”

Sam sighed, “No, just… just don’t worry about it Gabriel, it doesn’t matter.”

“It obviously matters to you,” Gabriel countered.

“Yeah well, when has anything that’s mattered to me actually meant anything? Look Gabriel, just… just please leave.”

“What? Just as this started to get interesting… look Sam I really think we’re close to a breakthrough,” Gabriel said in a patronising voice.

“You would definitely be the worst therapist,” huffed Sam.

“Yet here you are talking to me,” Gabriel said cheerily.

“Well not anymore.”

“Oh come on Sam! Don’t be a party pooper!”

Sam stood in silence glaring at Gabriel arms crossed.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam and then disappeared leaving Sam to breathe a sigh in relief.

 

* * *

 

It carried on. Gabriel would randomly visit Sam when Dean was out and they’d chat.

Sometimes they’d argue about their differences or the fact that Gabriel didn’t like all the blame Sam placed on himself.

Other times they’d tell stories, Gabriel would tell Sam about the pranks he’d played or his time as the trickster and Sam would share the few less painful memories of his childhood.

They grew closer and closer, though neither would admit it. Sam never told Dean what was going on, but even he could sense that something had changed in Sam, he moped a littles less, slept a little more and Dean had even caught him smiling once or twice.

Sam and Gabriel were the unlikely quiet friendship that neither of them knew they needed.

 

* * *

 

It was awhile since Gabriel next came to visit Sam. Although Gabriel would never admit it, he was quite enjoying Sam’s company and was legitimately concerned about how this whole apocalypse was affecting him.

Gabriel had given up into in trying to force the Winchester’s into their supposed roles, he had learnt the hard way that they were both too stubborn to let anyone, especially an angel, make them do something they didn’t want to do.

So instead Gabriel was just enjoying the ride, he kept an eye out on Sam and planned to meet up with him again when he felt Dean praying for him.

As a prominent figure in the bible, people were constantly praying to Gabriel but mostly he just ignored them, the Winchester’s however had a certain way of making themselves heard.

_Gabriel, get your ass down here right now!_

Gabriel considered this prayer and eventually appeared by Dean’s side.

“What’s up,” he asked casually.

Dean jumped a little and stared at Gabriel for a moment before saying, “I wasn’t sure if you would come.”

“I wasn’t sure I was going to.”

“Look, you were last resort considering… considering everything. But it’s Sam.”

Gabriel immediately tensed, “What about Sam?” he asked carefully.

Dean ran his hands through his hair, “We were in a tight spot and Sam started getting cravings again. He drank demon blood. He’s in the panic room now but this time it’s just so much worse… I don’t know if he’ll make it.”

Gabriel’s eyes darkened, “Show me.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel’s heart broke as he saw the pitiful figure of Sam Winchester relentlessly thrashing against his bonds.

It was a display of such pain and agony that Gabriel’s grace wept at the sight of him.

“Can you help him?” came the small voice of Dean Winchester.

Gabriel turned to him in flurry of rage and power, “Yes.” He answered. “But obviously you can’t,” he growled.

Dean looked taken aback and confused. His tired face frowned as he looked from Sam to Gabriel. ”What?”

“You think locking him up here is helping him?” Gabriel shouted.

“I… I was just trying to keep him safe…”

Gabriel laughed dryly, devoid of any humour, “Oh yeah, I can see that’s been going great for you. No really, he looks in peak condition,” he said sarcastically.

Dean didn’t answer.

“I’m taking Sam until he’s better.”

“What! You can’t do that!” Dean exclaimed.

“Just watch me buttercup.”

And with that, he and Sam disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Dean stood there for longer then he’d like to admit unmoving. He knew it was risky business calling Gabriel to help but before all this had happened, Sam had seemed to somewhat trust Gabriel.

When Dean was finally able to move, he went straight up stairs to Bobby and Cas.

“Well, what happened?” Bobby asked.

“Did he come?” Asked Cas at the same time.

“Yeah he came, and then he told me I couldn’t take care of Sam and disappeared with him to God knows where.” Dean said sitting down with his head in his hands.

“He took Sam?” Asked Bobby.

Dean could only nod.

Cas cleared his throat, “I do not believe that Gabriel will cause Sam any harm.”

Dean snorted, “Yeah because he’s got such a great track record of being chums with Sam.”

“Yet you called him down?”

“Sam seemed to trust him… after the whole TV land incident I thought Sam would hate him even more but he seemed to, I don’t know, forgive him?”

Cas frowned, “Is there any chance Sam and Gabriel have had further interactions since TV land?”

“What! No of course not! I think I’d know if my brother had been meeting up with an archangel.”

Cas hesitated.

“What?” Dean asked.

“It is not my place, but since the apocalypse you two have not been as close as you once were.”

“What are you saying?” Dean glared.

Bobby sighed, “He’s saying, ya idjit, that you’re doing exactly what your daddy did. You’re pushing Sam away and you know it’s entirely possible that Sam could’ve been meeting up with a whole bunch of people without your stupid ass knowing.”

Dean looked down in shame. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” he asked quietly.

“It’s Sam, of course he will,” Bobby comforted.

“If it’s any consolation I truly believe that Gabriel will bring no harm to Sam.” Cas said.

“I’ll kill him if he does,” Dean growled but without the heat that he intended there to be there.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel placed Sam gently onto the soft bed. He didn’t put any restraints on him but did use some of his grace to make sure Sam couldn’t hurt himself.

As Sam tensed through a wave of pain, Gabriel sat beside him, soothing him and talking gently.

Sam seemed to go from barely conscious to slightly conscious and his eyes flickered open.

“Hey there hotshot,” Gabriel smiled.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, confused, “Where am I? Where’s Dean?”

Gabriel shrugged, “He pissed me off so I took you to one of my many places and decided you can recover here instead of that dungeon they kept you locked in,” Gabriel ended glaring.

Sam sighed exasperated, “They didn’t know any better,” he said trying to stand up for his family.

Gabriel snorted, “I’m sure,” he said dryly.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short as he winced in pain.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked worried.

“I’m fine,” Sam said through gritted teeth still curled up in a ball clutching his stomach.

“Yeah alright,” Gabriel smirked disbelieving. He placed a hand to Sam’s head and Sam immediately sighed in relief and leant into the hand. “You know it helps if you would just tell me when you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine,” Sam mumbled, still leaning into the hand.

“Yeah alright kiddo.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered and eventually closed as he drifted into a restless but still better sleep then he’d had in a while.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel didn’t leave Sam’s side. He stayed through the screams, the hallucinations and the pain. He tried to lessen the intensity of what Sam was feeling but mostly he could just keep Sam as comfortable as possible.

Sweaty, pale and tired, Sam fully regained consciousness two days after. He had completely detoxed.

“Morning Samshine,” Gabriel smiled.

“Gabriel?” Sam murmured frowning.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

“Okay…” Sam said slowly looking around, confused.

“Come on, drink some water,” Gabriel ordered handing Sam a glass of water.

Sam sat up, leaning against the head of the bed and sipped at the water.

“So how did you know what happened?” Sam asked.

“Dean prayed for some help, but he didn’t exactly go into detail of what happened,” Gabriel said.

Sam sighed, “I suppose you want to know what happened.”

“Only if you want to tell me, you don’t have to,” Gabriel said quietly.

“No, it’s okay.” Sam took a deep breath, “We were just looking for a hunt to get our minds off the whole apocalypse and we ran into Famine.”

Gabriel inhaled sharply.

Sam ignored him and continued, “It got to me so I asked Dean to lock me up when he and Cas went to go get Famine. In the end, Famine sent some demons and it just got too much… I drank their blood and then went to him. He had Dean and Cas and offered me to pretty much work with him because my craving is the only one that won’t kill me if have too much. Anyway I said no, so he absorbed the demons and I used some of the powers the blood gave me to control the demons inside him and then we cut off his hand and got his ring.”

“Sam…” Gabriel gawped.

Sam shrugged, “It’s not a big deal… I just wish that I didn’t drink that blood…” Sam looked off into the distance an empty look settling in his eyes.

Gabriel lightly smacked Sam on the head, “None of that Sir Mopey. Do you not realise how impressive that is! You were standing in front of Famine, and you refused him, that’s unheard of! You are not weak and do not be ashamed of yourself! Be proud.”

Sam rubbed an eye tiredly, “Yeah… sure.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Go to sleep Sam,”

Sam snorted, “I’ve been sleeping for the past two days. I think that’s the last thing I need.”

“You’ve been unconscious, that’s not the same thing. Any way you can barely hold your eyes open, bed time.”

Sam slid down into the bed an on the pillows, “Whatever,” he mumbled and immediately fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Your brother fought Famine and won and you failed to mention that to me?” Gabriel asked angrily appearing spontaneously in front of Dean, Bobby and Cas.

“Gabriel! Where’s my brother?” Dean asked standing up.

Gabriel waved him off, “your brother’s fine. You on the other hand…”

“Look I wasn’t trying to keep it from you! Things were just a bit rushed and then you kidnapped my brother!” Dean protested.

“Kidnapped? As opposed to leaving him in a dingy cell alone, oh yeah I’m really the bad guy here.”

“You come here, you take my brother from me and then start yelling at me saying I can’t do my job and you think we’ll let you go as easily this time? I’d watch it if I were you Gabriel,”

“Please, like you’d be able to trick me twice! Anyway, that plan had Sam written all over it, what are you going to do without him? You like to act all tough Winchester, pretend you’re better and stronger then everyone yet I can see right through you, you called me a coward and you may be right, but I think you need to have a look in the mirror and see why you were able to realise that!” Snarled Gabriel.

“What did you say?” Dean asked angrily.

“I said you’re a coward!” Gabriel yelled, “You act like you’re a saint, as if everyone is below you. When you make a mistake, it’s just that, a mistake but dad forbid Sam makes a mistake because that’s just not okay!”

“He chose a demon over his brother, he drank demon blood and then he started the apocalypse. I’m not saying he can’t be forgiven but this is a little bigger then forgetting to lock the door.” Dean said glaring at Gabriel.

“Get off your high horse Winchester! You realise that Sam was used and forced into these things don’t you? That his choice was stripped away until he was forced of what seems like the lesser of two evils.”

They stood quiet glaring at each other before Cas cleared his throat.

“Gabriel… where is Sam?” Cas asked.

“He’s with me,” Gabriel answered not taking his glaring eye off Dean.

“Do you intend to bring him back?”

Gabriel finally shifted his glare to Castiel, “Of course, once he’s completely better. I don’t think I’d have a choice, not that I could understand why he’d want to stay with you bozos.”

“How is Sam?” Asked Bobby finally speaking up.

Gabriel sighed and turned to the older man, intentionally avoiding Dean.

“He’s okay, he’s completely detoxed but he’s tired and hasn’t eaten or drunk enough while detoxing and even before that he wasn’t eating enough. So I’m going to make sure he’s completely better before sending him back.”

“Well then, go back to him,” Bobby nodded.

“What?” Dean yelled at Bobby.

Gabriel peered at him.

Bobby sighed, “look you’re not getting much done here yelling about who screwed Sam up the most. If you’re with Sam then I don’t have to hear both you princesses whining like there’s no tomorrow and you can also make sure my boy’s okay.”

“Fair enough Gramps,” Gabriel said with a grin before disappearing.

Dean glared at Bobby and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel came back, Sam was still peacefully sleeping.

Gabriel snuck into the kitchen to see if he could fix something up for Sam.

An hour later, Sam stumbled into the kitchen with dark bags lining his eyes.

Gabriel frowned, “what are you doing up so early?”

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged past him to grab some coffee.

“Sure help yourself,” Gabriel teased.

“Thanks,” Sam muttered.

‘How you feeling?” Gabriel asked.

“Swell,” Sam answered without looking at Gabriel.

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Do I remember guzzling the blood or telling you that?” Sam countered.

“Both.”

Sam sighed heavily and looked deep into his coffee mug, “Yes, of course I remember it.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sam swallowed thickly, “Where’s Dean?” he asked changing the topic.

“Still at Bobby’s,”

“And I am?”

“Not at Bobby’s,”

“Thanks for the clarification,” Sam said dryly.

“You don’t have to go back yet, you’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you like.” Gabriel said seriously.

Sam looked up at and gave him a small but genuine smile, “nah, I need to go back, Dean’s gonna be pissed, shouldn’t push it.”

“Dean’s always pissed, regardless of when you go back he’s gonna be angry at you so why not enjoy some peace while you can?” Gabriel said cheerily.

“Mhm… delaying the inevitable, one of your specialties isn’t it?” Sam smiled bringing the coffee cup to his lips.

“I’m a man of many skills,”

“That you are… I need to go home Gabe.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a breath, “I know Sammy… I know.” He gave a small smile, “I’ll see you around kiddo.”

In an instant Sam was moved from the kitchen at Gabriel’s to the panic room at Bobby’s where he’d been only a few days ago.

 

* * *

 

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice was a mixture of surprise and excitement. “Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” He asked whilst quickly rushing over to him to check for injuries.

Sam pushed Dean away gently rolling his eyes, “Quit it Dean, I’m fine.”

“I swear to God I’ll kill him.”

Sam bit back his snide reply and tried to remain calm, “Dean just relax. He didn’t hurt me; he just made sure I was okay he’s a little… I mean he’s just a bit dramatic over things.” Sam said fighting the light pink tinge that settled on his cheeks and shifting his weight awkwardly.

Dean frowned, “why didn’t you tell me you were meeting up with him…”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, “Because I just assumed you’d take the mickey out of me, or you wouldn’t trust him and would try to kill him.”

“Sam… he’s not exactly proven himself trustworthy.”

“And this is why I didn’t tell you! He may not seem trustworthy to you but you’re seeing this too black and white. Everything he did… it was never about us, not really.”

“What do you mean? Sam, he tortured you! He manipulated and messed with us so much! You’re just going to ignore all that?”

“He was hurting Dean. His family was fighting, he loved them but it never seemed to matter. He never wanted the apocalypse… not really; he just wanted the fighting to stop. I thought you of all people would understand that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean glared.

Sam sighed again, “Nothing Dean...”

“You alright, boy?” Bobby asked in a gruff voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just going to go for a walk, stretch my legs a bit.” Sam said giving Dean a last sad look before leaving.

Then there was a silence. Bobby and Castiel had both remained quiet during Sam and Dean’s talk not wanting to interrupt the brothers.

Cas cleared his throat, “I think I shall make sure Sam is okay,” he said before leaving the same way Sam did.

“You’ve got to give your brother a break boy, otherwise you ain’t gonna have a brother anymore,” Bobby said.

Dean looked over to Bobby and glared, “What, you’re on his side too?”

“Sam is trying hard to make things right Dean. You think you mouthing off the only comfort he’s had lately is really helping him?”

Dean snorted. “Gabriel’s giving him comfort? Come on Bobby give me a break. The guy tortured him!”

“We both know Sam; he’s too forgiving for his own good. So yeah, I think Gabriel is a source of comfort that he hasn’t had for years.”

“So what? That’s it. Sam forgives him so we should follow him blindly?” Dean argued.

“You see him as your little brother Dean and you can’t see past that. Sam is too smart for his own good, do you really think that Sam would just trust Gabriel if he wasn’t trustworthy?”

“He trusted Ruby,” Dean protested.

Bobby shook his head lightly, “This is because of Ruby you idjit! Sam knows the mistakes he made, there’s no need for you to shove them in his face every time you talk! Sam has been so cautious after Ruby and the blood and the apocalypse and you haven’t been noticed!”

“I’ve noticed!” Dean said.

Bobby didn’t reply and instead settled for raising his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean sighed and looked out the window, “What am I gonna do?”

“I dunno kid, I dunno.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello Sam.” Cas’ voice made Sam jump, tearing him away from his thoughts. “My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.”

“Don’t worry Cas, no biggie.”

“You seem distracted,” Cas said tilting his head slightly.

Sam gave a small smile, “it’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Cas frowned, “You seem to often tell people not to worry as reassurance, yet you yourself seem to worry quite a bit.”

Sam laughed softly.

“Is what I said incorrect?” Cas asked.

“No just the opposite,” Sam smiled tiredly. “I feel I owe you an apology,” Sam said changing the subject.

“Why?” Cas asked very confused.

“All… this stuff going on,” Sam gestured vaguely in the air, “and no one’s really asked you about it. Gabriel is your brother,”

“That is very kind of you Sam, as relieved as I am to see my brother safe, I don’t believe we have the same sort of bond as you and Dean or other human sibling’s.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Gabriel cares about you more than you think. Though he’ll kill me for telling you that.”

Cas paused blinking a few times, “Thank you,” he said, his voice slightly more gruff than usual.

They sat in a comfortable silence.

“Do you think Dean’s ever going to forgive me?” Sam asked quietly.

“For what?”

Sam laughed dryly, “For what? For everything. For drinking demon blood, trusting a demon, starting the apocalypse… spending time with Gabriel and not telling him.”

Cas paused, “you blame yourself more than Dean ever could Sam. I don’t believe you are asking the correct questions. It is not whether Dean will forgive you but rather will you ever forgive yourself?”

Sam sighed, not answering.

Cas gave Sam a small smile, “But I do believe Dean will come around. He is upset and he is confused, but he still loves you and wants the best for you. Things will work out Sam.”

 

* * *

 

Times were tense with the Winchester brothers. Sam found himself craving Gabriel’s company more and more and Gabriel was always more than happy to pop down for a visit.

Gabriel never left Sam alone for more than a day; he was paranoid that Sam was going to do something stupid again if he left it too long.

“You know I’m not completely incompetent,” Sam said rolling his eyes as Gabriel tried to get him to eat more on yet another occasion where Dean was out drinking, “I do know how to take care of myself.”

Gabriel snorted, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Sam stifled a yawn and rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Come on big boy bed time,” Gabriel smiled.

“I can’t, I need to do some research,” Sam said stifling yet another yawn.

“Yes, and what productive research that will be when you can barely keep your eyes open,” Gabriel commented sarcastically. “Come on kid, you’ll feel better after a good night’s rest. When’s the last time you slept over 4 hours anyway?”

“I dunno… it’d be weeks I guess.”

“Hmm and does that sound healthy to you?” Gabriel queried.

Sam sighed, “I’d argue you on this but right now, I’m just too damn tired.”

“Atta boy Samaroonie!” Gabriel said cheerfully.

Sam got into bed still fully dressed and immediately fell asleep. Gabriel smiled down at the sleeping face of Sam Winchester and gently moved some hair out of his face.

When he heard the jingling sound of keys signalling that Dean was back, he sighed and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

“Get her out of here,” Gabriel said not taking his eyes of Lucifer.

“Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything.” Lucifer sniped.

Gabriel looked over to Sam with a guilty expression completely ignoring Kali, _get out_ , he mouthed.

“Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.” Gabriel said turning his attention back to Lucifer.

Dean was pulling Sam back as the two archangels continued to talk with Kali in the lead.

She was more than happy to leave this scene knowing she couldn’t survive a fight against the devil himself. But Sam was lagging reluctant to leave; not wanting to leave Gabriel, for Sam knew what he was going to do.

Forcefully pulling Sam out the door and into the car, they drove away.

Kali left sometime during the drive but Sam didn’t care. He knew that Gabriel had sacrificed himself in order to let them go safely.

They watched that stupid DVD that Gabe had given them and Sam couldn’t even bring himself to care that they had the starts of a plan to stop the apocalypse.

When they were at a motel, Sam waited for Dean to fall asleep and crept out to take the Impala.

He drove back to Elysian Fields and walked slowly into the room where it had all gone done.

He paused at the door then took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Gabriel was lying in the middle of the room, an imprint of his wing burnt into the floor.

Sam walked slowly over with a burning feeling in his chest.

He felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he lay down next to Gabriel.

He looked up into the cracked ceiling and reached over to hold Gabriel’s hand.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered.

He lost track of how long he lay there for. Eventually he knew he needed to move and so he stiffly stood up.

He looked out Gabriel’s unmoving body and he knew he couldn’t just leave him there.

He went to the back of the hotel and found a shovel.

He proceeded to dig a hole and lay Gabriel in it gently.

He found a round rock and got out his knife.

On one side, he carved the symbol of Gabriel, a simple geometric mark made of different lines. On the other side, he carved the snake like symbol of Loki, which took a little longer as it was slightly more complex.

He place the rock in Gabriel’s hands and then buried the messenger of God.

He stood for a final moment basking in his sorrow and the drove back to the motel.

 

* * *

 

Time past, and eventually they gathered all of the horsemen rings.

Then came Sam’s ridiculous plan, which Sam knew deep down would always be how it was going to end.

Despite Dean’s protests and anger, Sam knew it was the right thing to do.

All he had to do was say yes to the devil, take control and jump into hell.

How hard could it be?

 

* * *

 

“It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him.”

Then came the falling, he felt Lucifer’s icy rage as he and Michael fell down and down and down.

Sam knew what his future held, an eternity of pain and suffering in a prison never meant for him; yet Sam had never felt freer.

 

* * *

 

“Come on Samsquatch, wakey wakey, nap times over sweet cheeks.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

He was lying on a small bed in the middle of Bobby’s panic room, his head was foggy and he had a massive migraine.

He looked up and saw an annoyingly cheerful face staring back down at him.

“Gabriel?” Sam whispered.

“Howdy darling, guess who’s back?”

“But… but how? Lucifer… the apocalypse… the cage? Gabriel you were dead…. I buried you!”

Gabriel gave a small smile, “one-step at a time gorgeous. After your little stunt of jumping in the cage, Cassie tried to pull you out straight away but your soul was left behind. It was with Michael and Lucifer for a year and a half, which is around 180 years in hell time and technically even longer since time, goes even slower in the cage. You were probably there for about 200 years.”

“That… that doesn’t sound good.”

“No… rather terrible actually. But all good, me and Death patched you up nicely and put a lovely little wall in to stop those pesky memories getting in, as long as you don’t scratch, you’ll be A-Okay.” He ended with a smile.

“But how are you alive?” Sam asked.

“Seems daddy dearest isn’t quite done with me yet,” Gabriel knelt down and put his hand around Sam’s tired face and pressed his own forehead against Sam’s. “Please don’t do anything that stupid again,” He asked quietly.

Sam gave a small smile, “I make no promises,”

Gabriel gave an over exaggerated sigh, “I suppose I’ll have to stick around to make sure you don’t get yourself too hurt.”

Sam smiled, “I guess so,”

They stayed like that for a few moments before they both leaned in. The kiss was gentle yet so passionate.

“I love you Sammy, completely and whole heartedly. I am yours.” Gabriel said as he gave Sam a moment to breathe.

“As I am yours,” Sam replied, “I’ve loved you for a while now.”

Gabriel smiled big and genuinely.

It was not perfect nor would it ever be. They both knew that this moment of sweet, blissful peace would have to end. But they had each other and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

It would end as all things must, but maybe just this once they could make this ending a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end was a bit rushed but I wanted to put it out today so if you made it through the whole thing hope you didn't completely hate it, thanks for reading <3


End file.
